Songs Can Mean Alot
by Spirit of the Dragon
Summary: What if TenTen, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata got dissed by the boys, but it was just to cover up true feelings. So, the girls go to the new Karaoke and sing about how they can do just fine without the boys, but they hear them. NxT SxS NxH SxI
1. Dissin' the Girls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, 'cause if I did, Neji would be with TenTen, Gaara would be Hinata, Sasuke would be with Sakura, Naruto would hate ramen, Itachi and Orochimaru would be straight. Lol. Shikamaru would be with Temari. Aren't you so happy I have nothing to do with Naruto? By the way, I HATE, HATE, HATE InoxShika and NaruxHina. But for this story, I had to do it. **

472743256486543786543872562397584365483658443027548332534574398254932904

"UGH! I CAN'T STAND IT! SASUKE HAS TO NOTICE ME! IF HE DOSEN'T, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'LL DO!" Sakura screamed, as she was ready to pull her hair out. She was spazzing.

"Calm down forehead girl, we're all frustrated" Ino said while punching a nearby tree. It's true, they all were annoyed. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and TenTen, were in the park near the benches. Sakura was on the ground, spazzing, Ino was punching a poor Tree to death, TenTen had her eye twitching madly, and Hinata was twiddling her fingers, sighing every few minutes.

But why were these girls depressed, well, insane. It was because of 4 boys. _Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, and Uzumaki Naruto. _

**FLASH BACK BABY!**

_Gai-sensei had just dismissed his team. He said he wanted to go to the opening of the new Karaoke bar that was opening up. Before TenTen or Neji could react, Gai and Lee had already run off in a cloud of youth to the new bar._

"_Umm…Neji…" TenTen had started._

_She wanted to ask him if he wanted to go to the new karaoke bar with her. She had been trying to ask him out all week. But it was all for not. Something got in the way, basically Lee and Gai, but mostly Lee._

"_Yes TenTen" Neji turned to look at her, his voice still held the usual coldness. He only had a couple cuts for when TenTen managed to get at his blind spot. TenTen was kneeling down picking up her weapons. But she stopped when he turned to her. His White/Lavender eyes were boring into her brown ones._

"_Ummm…I was wondering if, um, you would…" She looked away embarrassed._

"_What is it TenTen, I have to go." He said with a sound of irritation in his voice. _

"_Oh, umm, well, I was wondering if you, maybe, wanted to go to the Karaoke bar with me later" TenTen said it with quickness because she knew he was losing patience with her. _

"_No, I have no time for trivial stuff like that, and neither do you. Go practice your Dragon Jutsu, its getting rusty." With that, he turned away and walked to the Hyuuga mansion._

_TenTen, sat there shocked, confused, and most importantly, hurt. Why would Neji say those things to her? Those were the most hurtful things she had ever heard in her life. She stood up and watched his retreating back. She walked away, and didn't even bother to pick up her weapons, she walked to the park. She sat down on the benches, and stared into space. But, not for Long, because Sakura walked up to her with a rain cloud over her head._

**END OF FLASH BACK BABY!**

Sakura had calmed down a little 'Why doesn't he like me' Sakura asked herself as she was still sitting on the ground next to the bench. This made no sense, because there was plenty of room. **Because you keep on bothering him! Come on! Take a hint! He doesn't want you! Take a hint! **Sakura's Inner self screamed at her. 'Ya know, you can be so cruel, and yet so true sometimes.' Sakura replied with depression in her voice as the events of what happened earlier replayed in her head.

**YAY! A FLASH BACK!**

_Kakashi hadn't come yet and it didn't seem like he would. Sasuke was leaning on the bridge at tem 7's usual meeting spot. Naruto was on the far right eating some ramen and sending death glares to Sasuke every 5 minutes. Sakura was stealing glances at Sasuke and after blushing at him looked away. _

_Finally, she summoned her courage and approached him. Sasuke looked at her for a moment then looked away. But, this didn't faze our favorite Pink-haired Kunoichi, she was not going to give up this time. NO SIR! Not going to give up._

"_Umm… Sasuke…I was wondering-"_

"_No. I know what you're going to ask. And I shall not go anywhere with you. SO STOP ASKING!" Sasuke yelled, yes YELLED it at Sakura. She was taken aback by his action and stepped backwards. Sasuke walked, more like Ninja "poofed" away, but he didn't have smoke. _

_Sakura was still staring at where Sasuke had left. She was, well, her shock was at such a high level, I'll leave you to your imagination. But, Naruto, being the idiot he is tried to run up to Sakura, with a big, dumb, goofy smile. "Ne, Sakura-chan, don't worry about Sasuke-Teme. You still have me! So, wanna go to the new Karaoke bar with me?" Sakura was insane, she cracked. "SASUKE!" She turned around and ran into the park. Soon, her pace slowed to a walk, and a rain cloud began to form over her head. But, she soon met up with TenTen._

**THE END OF DE' FLASHBACK! O YEAH!**

"AAARRRRGGGHHHHH! DAMN THAT SHIKAMARU! REMIND ME WHY I LOVE HIM! ARRRGGGGG!"

Ino was punching the tree so hard, at her last remark; it flew back ten feet and exploded, so, now what? Well, think, what would Ino do, you guessed it, she went to another tree and started beating the crap out of it…and trees have no crap…

'HOW DARE HE REJECT ME! DID HE KNOW WHO HE WAS TALKING TO JUST THEN!' Ino was screaming at herself. The Flash back of what happened came flooding back to her.

**DANG! THERE IS A LOT OF FLASHBACKS!**

_Ino's team was sitting in a grassy field enjoying a lovely picnic Chouji's family had prepared for their day off. Ino and Chouji were the only ones really eating. Shikamaru was watching the clouds with a bored expression. Ino held a shiny red apple in her hand, and had just started eating it. She looked over her shoulder stared at Shikamaru. She walked over, and hovered above him. He sat up with a sigh and stared at Ino with uninterested eyes. _

"_What do you want Ino" _

"_Umm…Well…I was wondering, kinda, hoping that you didn't have plans this evening" She said with a small smile._

"_What if I don't" He was still as bored as an ant at an opera._

"_Well, If you didn't I was hoping that you would like to go to the New Karaoke bar with me" She was hoping that he'd say yes._

_He let out a small sigh and turned over on his side facing away from her. He knew she would be hanging on his very word_

"_Is that all? I thought you had something important to say, Geez. And No, Its too Troublesome to go. Just go with Sasuke, oh, that's right, he doesn't like you."_

_Ino had a look of pure horror on her face. How could Shikamaru say that to her? On the outside she was calm, but on the inside, she was like: WTF DID THAT TEME JUST SAY TO ME!_

_Shikamaru was annoyed; he knew that Ino would throw an absolute temper tantrum. But, he waited for a while and it didn't come. When he sat up and looked around, Ino wasn't anywhere near Him or Chouji. She was walking out of the field. And she wasn't storming off, she was walking calmly. And Shikamaru and Chouji were like: O.O and they were thinking 'WTF! SHE DIDN'T YELL!' Ino calmly walked to the Konoha Park. She saw Sakura and TenTen, so she went up to them. But soon they were joined by a very sad Hinata._

**END OF THE FLASHY BACKNESS!**

Hinata was poking her two pointer fingers again as she let out a small sigh. She then realized this and stopped. It was a bad habit and she needed to stop. 'Why won't Naruto-kun notice me' she thought to herself. **Because you're weak! You need to toughen up and be a little more outgoing! **Her inner self shot back. 'I'm not THAT weak am I' **you just need to be louder! Let him hear you! Be strong-spirited, like Sakura! That's why he likes her! **

Hinata didn't feel like arguing with herself. She just, we-------WHO CARES! AGH! Okay, she was really irritated, with herself. Why wasn't she confident like Sakura, or TenTen, or Ino? She was so mad, a kid walking his black Labrador retriever, looked at her and gave her a nice, warm smile. She glared at the kid. Yes, GLARED, HYUUGA HINATA GLARED AT SOMEONE! SOMEONE PUT THIS IN THE BOOK OF HISTORIC MOMENTS! The kid was so startled by this, he ran off screaming, leaving his dog. The dog freaked out and ran in some other direction.

Hinata just sighed and looked at her hands that were folded neatly in her hands. The event with Naruto was not welcome, but it came, it came like some Hobo that crashed through your window swinging an axe during your slumber party, and then your guests screamed and ran to someone else's house. And you ran with them.

**YAY! THE LAST FLASHBACK!**

_Hinata had just walked up to team 7's training spot. She had seen Sakura run off, and Naruto turn the other way, towards her. His head was down so he didn't really see her. _

"_H-hi, N-Naruto-kun"_

_Naruto didn't hear her. He kept on walking, and walked right past her_

"_N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said it a little louder that time. But it was enough to get his attention._

"_Oh, hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto turned around and gave her his trademark fox smile._

"_Umm…W-wo-would you like, to…ummm…" 'DAMN MY FRICKIN STUTTERING!' Hinata yelled at herself. (A/n: Ha! Didn't expect that, did ya! Lol) _

"_Yeah…Oh, hey, Hinata-chan, can you help me."_

"_Umm…S-sure Naruto-Kun"_

"_Can you help me with Sakura; I don't know what to do. I can't seem to get to her…" Naruto drabbled on about Sakura, not realizing the hurt expression on her face. Hinata turned away and headed into the woods. But not before hearing his last words. "Huh? Where did Hinata go? I knew she was a weirdo, but not so much as to just disappear."_

_At this Hinata's world shattered, like a mirror crashing against the ground after you have dropped it after hearing the most dreadful news of your life. Hinata ran on the very edge of the forest, on the brink of tears. But she wouldn't, how could Naruto like her if she kept crying all the time. So, Hinata dried her eyes, and walked to the park. She lifted her eyes to see TenTen, Sakura, and Ino and looking depressed. So, she sat down on the bench next to TenTen. And all the Girls sighed simultaneously._

**WOO HOO! LAST FLASH BACK!**

"Ino, will you please stop punching that tree" TenTen said while looking in Ino's direction. TenTen still had sadness in her eyes. Ino stopped and didn't even look at her. She was still staring at the tree.

"Why are we hated by them?" Sakura asked no one in particular

Hearing Sakura speak, and knowing that Naruto liked her, earned Sakura a glare from Hinata. But, Sakura didn't notice, she was thinking about Sasuke.

"Ya know what! I'm sick of this!" TenTen yelled. She stood up and walked a few feet in front of the girls. When TenTen spun around, she had raw determination in her eyes. She looked at all of the girls. "Why are we moping? If they don't like us, then it's their loss!"

Sakura and Hinata looked at her with unsure eyes. But, Ino backed her friend up

"Yeah, your right!" Ino turned around with the same look in her eyes. "Who cares about them!"

"B-but…" Hinata stuttered

"I say, we go to the Karaoke bar ourselves!" Sakura said while standing up, and confidence burned in her eyes.

"Well, yeah, I guess you guys are right. I mean, who's never heard of a girls' night out?" Hinata had more confidence in her voice, but not as much as the others. But her stuttering had gone away, and that was a good sign.

"Yes, I say, we go home and" TenTen said

"Get all dressed up like party girls" Sakura continued

"Then go to the Bar, at 7:00" Ino added

"And have the Best night our lives" And Hinata finished

So the girls sped off to their houses to get ready for tonight. It was 5:00, so they all had just enough time to get ready. And get ready they would. For this would be a night to remember.

139342864216438214632149382164729156482340387218403217843207438214732104

**Yay! I finished! This chapter was kinda, more funny than serious. But don't worry! It'll get better! And more fluffy!**

**Oh, and click that little button down there, the blue one. And review, 'cause I won't continue unless I get at least 5 reviews for every chapter.**


	2. Dressing Up

**Yay! Reviews! And I know you all kinda said the same thing about how the guys were dissin' them. But don't worry, there's a reason. For very guy, you'll find out, and I want to reply to this review I got.**

_I love this story you portray them so well, but the guys I think were a little _

_off, like when Naruto called Hinata a weirdo like Naruto would ever be that mean _

_to Hinata and Shikamaru isn't that mean i mean he wouldn't turn down Ino for _

_no reason ( btw I'm a true temari/shikamaiu fan ) but everything else was _

_Excellent and very creative._

**Well, yeah, they were a little off, but in the series Naruto called Hinata a "dark, timid, weirdo" So I just wanted to take those words. But, yeah, Shikamaru had a reason for being that way, everyone does. And I think his was the meanest XD But, remember, they have a reason, so bear with me here.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: at TenTen's part, she, well, says a lot of 'bad words' at the beginning. So if you're like, 10 please ignore everything in caps. Remember, I warned you**

**52353426543546534645789423525454859760659565735364343521221444655676756879799989898989**

**WITH HINATA! OH YEAH!**

When Hinata got to the Hyuuga estate, she ran right to her room. But before she still had a ways to go, When she was about to round the corner, Neji of all people comes around it. "Hinata?" Neji asked as Hinata came to a sudden stop before she ran into him. "Y-yes, Neji" Hinata looked down, still intimidated by her older cousin.

"What are you doing Hinata?" Neji asked looking down at Hinata. There was strength and authority in his voice as he spoke to Hinata, Which intimidated her even more

"Well, I, j-just…I'm sorry, but I must go now Neji!" Hinata quickly dashed past Neji and ran into her room and shut the door. And she left behind a dumbstruck Neji.

Hinata walked over to her WALK-IN CLOSET and opened the door. (A/n: Bet you wish you had one of those! LoL) She looked from one rack, to the other, but couldn't find anything worth trying on.

"I can't do this, I need professional help." Hinata said to herself. She walked out of the closet and picked up her Glittery purple phone that was on her night stand next to her bed. She sat down on her neatly made Lavender/violet bedspread. Hinata dialed Ino's number and waited for a reply.

Ring…Ring….Ring…

"Hello?"

"Hi Ino."

"Hi Hinata! What's up, don't tell me your thinking of canceling."

"Oh, no, it's just that I have nothing to wear and I was-"

"You need me to help you? Okay, come over to my house and I'll have you looking so good, KIBA won't even be able to tell who you are!"

"O-okay, thanks Ino. I-I'll come right over"

"Kay, bye!"

Hinata Hung up her phone and headed over to Ino's house. But little did our poor little Hinata know, Ino had something, well, EVIL in store for her. Poor, poor, Hinata.

**WITH, TENTEN! YEAH! GO TENTEN!**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FRICKIN' HELL! DAMN YOU STUPID CLOSET! I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR AND ITS YOUR BLOODY FRICKIN' FAULT! DAMN YOU!

A colorful rainbow filled meadow of curse words could be heard from a certain someone's apartment. Passerby's stopped and stared at TenTen's 2 story apartment. Then they heard

**BAM!**

**CRASH!**

**SHATTER!**

**EXSPLOSION!**

And then, it was quiet. Everyone who heard this continued about their own business, happy that they had nothing to do with the angered female. But, unfortunately, you and I aren't so lucky, so we must enter…_The Void…._

TenTen was in her room panting, laying on her Magenta/Dark blue bed. It looked like a tornado had hit. Her clothes were thrown everywhere, her weapons were all over the place, everything was exactly were it WASN'T supposed to be. And sooner, or later, she would have to fix it.

TenTen sighed as she got up, it was a futile mission. Why would a tomboy weapon mistress have party girl clothes? But then, it hit her, It hither like your little brother who just came into your room for no reason and pelted you with beanie babies of all sizes.

Anyway, she did have a parting outfit. Something that Ino and Sakura had bought for her when they dragged her to the mall. TenTen hoped of her bed and ran to her full body length mirror. Behind it hung the out fit; she hid it there so she wouldn't get tempted to wear it. But now was an emergency, she had to wear it whether she wanted to or not.

TenTen held it up to her; it was a Black Fishnet Crop-Top and Gloves with Black Buckled-Leg Pants and black Platform Boots with three Lavender stripes running down them. The outfit also had a Lavender belt and the buckle was a silver Dragon that hung off her waist.

With a sigh TenTen went to her bathroom and tried it on. When she came back out she had her hair down. It was long, layered and reached right under her shoulder blade; she had also dyed it black.

TenTen surveyed herself in front of her mirror. She looked really good, maybe on a gothic side, but good none the less. TenTen then looked at her room. It was still a complete mess, but, whatever. TenTen looked at the Violet Dragon clock adorning her night stand, the somehow, hadn't toppled over in TenTen's rampage. It said 6:24.

"OMG! Is it that late? I have to hurry!" She started to panic. The New Bar was practically on the other side of town.

Somehow, through all that mess, TenTen managed to find her black and Lavender boxy purse. She grabbed it and dashed out of her house locking the door. (A/n: She has her keys) She ran to the bar, getting glances from everyone, especially the boys.

Unfortunately, TenTen was the first to arrive, so she sat quietly on one of the benches outside of the bar. But soon, she saw a very dressed up Sakura approaching her.

**EARLIER WITH SAKURA! GO PINKY!**

Sakura walked calmly walked into her house as not to startle her mom. She walked past the kitchen and gave her mother and father a friendly hello. Then she headed up to her room and threw open the closet door. An evil grin worthy of the Grinch himself plastered itself on Sakura's face.

23 minutes later….

Sakura was also admiring herself in her full body length mirror. It had taken 19 out of the 23 minutes deciding what to wear. But, she came to a conclusion. She had on a long black skirt with dark brown high heeled boots, with a white Oxford Shirt and a black vest. Sakura also had crimson disc earrings, her hair was curly, wavy, and had white long streaks through her black hair (she dyed it that). She modeled for herself one more time before she grabbed her red and black purse and headed out the door. She walked casually to the bar and saw TenTen sitting on the bench. Sakura went up to TenTen and greeted her.

"Hi TenTen, how are you?"

"Just fine Sakura. You look really nice, is that a new outfit?"

"Oh, this, no, it's just a dress that I haven't tried on in a while."

"Okay. Are the others with you?"

"No not yet. I guess I'll wait with you."

Sakura and TenTen waited for a few minutes, and at 7:00 sharp, they saw Ino and Hinata walking towards them.

**EARLIER WITH HINATA AND INO! SHY AND LOUD CLASH!**

Hinata slowly walked up to Ino's house. When she stepped up on the porch she rang the doorbell once. A few seconds later she heard……

BAM!...

SLAM!...

"I'M GETTING THE DOOR! HOLD ON FOR GOODNESS SAKE!"…….

THROW!...

DODGE!...

SMACK!...

At all of this Hinata sweat dropped. Then, Ino opened the door and greeted Hinata with a warm smile.

"Hi Hinata, how are you, come in."

"Umm…A-am I-interrupting s-something?"

"No not at all."

Ino led Hinata up the stairs and into her room. Ino's room was twice the size of Hinata's. It was Purple, Pink, and Sky blue. With a huge King size bed with a Blue curtain covering all sides of it with a small opening on one side for Ino to get into her bed with. Ino's closet had two doors that were mirrors themselves. When she opened them Hinata's jaw dropped to the floor. Ino's closet wasn't a walk-in closet, more like a DRIVE-IN closet.

It was so big, if you moved all the racks and clothes, you could throw a party for everyone in England's, and America's Congress put together! Ino ran inside and started filing through different racks, and started picking out dresses. Hinata took a few steps inside, but was still shocked about the hugeness of the place.

"Well don't just stand there, try these on." Ino put a mountain of clothes into Hinata's arms.

"O-okay, Ino" Hinata turned a corner and went down a few isles. Then, she saw a dressing room.

Hinata looked like this: O.O 'Ino has a dressing room in her closet, and there's an attendant!'

It's true, there was a girl behind a desk on the computer, and she greeted Hinata. From that moment until she left, Hinata's eye couldn't stop twitching.

In the end, Hinata wore a long pitch black skirt with a cropped black sweater and a sky blue shirt underneath. She also had on black thick high-heeled shoes with dark blue straps. But of course her hair had to be done; Ino would simply not allow her hair to not be done. So In the end Hinata's hair was dyed black with electric blue stripes throughout it, with a short razor-cut hair style.

Ino was wearing a Cotton Candy Pink Off-the-Shoulder Crop-Top. And a low rise medium blue colored pants with a light pink sash serving as a belt, and white tennis shoes. She also had on pink dangle earrings with a butterfly design. Ino's hair was dyed light pink with black streaks running through it.

Ino and Hinata left the house and met up with Sakura and TenTen outside the bar at 7:00 sharp.

"Wow, were're here right on time." Sakura said while looking at her wristwatch.

"Exactly on time. Creepy" TenTen stated.

"But, WHO CARES! WE'RE HERE, WE LOOK GOOD, AND WE ARE GONNA ROCK!" Ino said, er, yelled throwing her fist in the air. The other girls sweat dropped.

But, they all went in, and were lead to their table. The place was buzzing with people, and others were getting on and off the stage singing. Most we're pretty good, and some, well, we won't get into detail about how many people went deaf that night. But the girls had a really good view of the stage so they could see anything and anyone who went up on the stage.

**21432148321748631257632457465437573482642379463274691246321948305486543648032623865404**

**Well, I know that practically nothing important happened in this chapter XD. But in the next one, the girls will start to sing, promise! And you guys can send me suggestions for songs if you like. Actually, PLEASE DO THAT! XD. **

**And remember, Click that blue button. Its kinda small, square-ish. There's a rectangular one right next to it. CLICK IT NOW BEFORE I SMACK YOU! Umm, yeah, did I say that out loud… -looks around nervously- **


	3. Survivor

**Arrrrgh! This chapter makes no sense! But ya'll were wondering why they changed clothes, well, they just came back from training and were all sweaty, wouldn't you change? And if you were going out with your friends, I would think that you'd get dressed up a little bit. And its also so the guys won't recognize them. And once again, TenTen, a very bad potty mouth.**

**432473982568392463284032146328542389643294631206438291064380256036821463129046203164231064**

"YOSHA! LETS GO!" Yelled… (A/n: wait for it) NARUTO (A/n: Yup, you were expecting Lee, but NO)

Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke, groaned, how could this idiot convince them all to come here, but the girls couldn't. Well, the crying, dragging, gagging with a sock, and lots of screaming "BLOODY MURDER!" Naruto managed to get the boys to come with him. The other boys besides Naruto decided strike up a conversation.

So, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru walked into the Karaoke bar...Literally. Shikamaru tried to stop them, but they were too busy talking. He was the only one who bothered to remember where it was, so he led them. And they walked right into him and into the wall. Everyone splatted.

Ino, Sakura, TenTen, and Hinata heard a thump by the door. They looked towards the door but couldn't see anything thanks to all the people walking by. "What was that" Sakura asked. "Don't know, don't care!" Ino yelled. "True" TenTen commented. And they all went back to talking.

Shikamaru crawled to the top of the pile of boys, and gasped for air. He jumped onto the ground, dusting himself off, and merely smirking at Sasuke, who was squirming at the bottom of the pile, trying to escape, knowing he would be caught in the middle of a large argument. Shikamaru walked inside, leaving the rest, and Sasuke's facade became crazed as he screamed "BLOODY MURDER!"

"U-Um, I think something's wrong" Hinata said as she heard someone scream. And when she looked back at the girls, they didn't seem to care AT ALL. So, with a sigh, Hinata turned around and ordered herself a cup of Ginger ale and tried to pay attention to what her female companions were talking about.

Shikamaru hugged the wall as soon as he entered the bar. He whistled nonchalantly, as he walked around, his strides long and quick, his eyes darting to the corners to peer back at the door constantly. Sasuke would strangle him, yet he successfully lost himself in the crowd, letting out a sigh of relief as he sat down in a crowd of loud people, the kind he'd never sit next too. Shikamaru almost couldn't stand it. He tried blocking it out, staring across to the other side of the room, where his eyes immediately landed on a pretty girl with pink hair with black streaks through it. (A/n: Hint, Hint, Its Ino) He blushed, and wondered who she was.

Ino had started up a loud conversation, and the other girls were taking to it while Ino was kinda left out. Ino let her gaze go to the left and she saw a pineapple hairdo-wearing guy. 'Shikamaru?' Ino thought. But before her answer could be confirmed the mystery man sat down and a bar separated his face from hers. 'Ah, whatever, there's no way Shikamaru would be here.' And Ino looked back towards the others. They were staring at her. "What!" She yelled. "The topic got boring, so we wanted you to make up a new one." TenTen said calmly. Ino let out a heavy sigh before she led the girls into an interesting discussion about Charman Ultra toilet paper.

"WTF WERE YOU THINKING!" Sasuke

"Whaddya talking about! It was just as much your fault as mine!" Naruto

Neji decided not to talk. He wasn't too good at that, so he just swung a fist at Naruto. The fox boy fumed, and hit Neji back; hard. Neji fell into Sasuke, who feeling very stressed, bashed him in the back of the head. Neji scowled, turned around, and kicked Sasuke square on the chin. Naruto swung at Neji again, missing, and Neji Gentle fisted his stomach. Naruto fell down, and Neji looked satisfied. Sasuke took advantage of the moment, and kicked Neji in the back. Naruto stood up in time to not be smashed, and punched Sasuke in the side of the head, missing his target: Neji. Sasuke hit Naruto back. Neji stood up with a bloody nose, about to fist Sasuke in the stomach, when...

"Wait a second, where's a Shikamaru?" Naruto said.

They all paused. "SHIKAMARU!"

They stormed into the building, and Shikamaru ducked, trying to hide, eyes wide, and trembling.

"SHIKRU" Was what the girls heard. "Shikru? What's that?" TenTen asked. "Its probably just some new fancy drink." Sakura said in a Matter-of-fact tone. "That sounds cool, I want one!" Ino said happily. "M-Maybe you shouldn't." Hinata replied. TenTen retorted by saying "Yeah, it's probably some strong drink a bunch of drunk guys want." "Oh, yeah" Ino replied in a mildly disappointed tone. "Hey, you guys wanna sing?" Sakura said in a cheery, innocent voice. TenTen and Hinata knew that this was the voice of the devil. "U-um, I'm not sure if I want too" TenTen and Hinata said at the same time. "Of course you do!" Ino said in the same Adorable/Devil voice as Sakura.

Shikamaru's eyes suddenly got wider. Not only would Sasuke eventually find him, and not only did Neji and Naruto seem angry, too... They had screamed his name so loud that people on the other side of Neptune had probably heard them! Shikamaru did the best thing he could do in his situation. He acted like a man in this situation - and ran for his life.

"Ya know what; I think I hear my mom calling." TenTen said as she tried to get up. But Ino pulled her right back down in her seat "TenTen, you're an orphan" "Yeah, I know" TenTen slumped down in her chair. "I say we draw sticks" Sakura suggested. "**Where the f--- are we gonna find sticks of different sizes**!" HINATA of all people said. TenTen, Sakura and Ino stared at her with eyes the size of the moon itself. "O-oh, did I S-say that out loud?"Hinata asked in her usual calm and stuttering self. The others girls could merely nod

Neji, being the intelligent little freak that he was, had Shikamaru cornered. Naruto had about 50 of his replications running at him in every direction, with Sasuke and Neji somewhere in the mix. His plan worked perfectly - almost. It left Shikamaru with one choice, only one, but nevertheless a choice. It would get him killed, but perhaps create more openings for him. He weighed his choices, deciding on not being eaten alive by 52 rabid men. He dashed in between the girls.

**"WTF IS YOU DOIN' HERE BITCH!"** Hinata screamed at Shikamaru. Shikamaru was wondering where this girl got her manners from. (A/n:Remember, the boys don't know it's the girls.) "Oops, was that out loud again?" Hinata said with a giggle

"Why ARE you here?" TenTen said while still eyeing Hinata to make sure that no one had transformed into her and had their Hinata locked up in some tower forcing her to watch Teletubbies 24/7.

"Well, uh... you see my lovely ladies... Oh, shit!" Shikamaru tried, but stopped, eyes widening. He slipped back off into the crowd, running for dear life, followed by an angry swarm of 52 men, who also flew through the middle of the girls.

"What just happened?" Ino asked as 52 men flew past them after Shikamaru. "I have no idea, but they seemed annoying, like someone I know. And that guy they were chasing was Shikamaru, right" Sakura said. "Umm" was all she got back. They all pondered her statement but couldn't figure out who those 52 men were. (A/n: WOAH, WOAH, I need to stop putting men, they are still boys. REAL men don't make 49 clones of themselves and send them running through a karaoke bar) "Well, anyway, I say we do Eny, Meany, miny, Moe on whoever sings first." Sakura suggested. "Fine" The other girls agreed. They had decided to let Hinata do the counting since she was the most honest. But after her display of OOC TO DA MAX they weren'tso sure. And in the end, TenTen was the one who was picked. "WTF! TRAITOR! YOU PLANNED THAT!" "Calm down, TenTen, I'm Hinata, would I ever do something like that" Hinata put on that cute, innocent, adorable smile. With a halo included. "Yes" TenTen said giving her a cold stare.

Neji stopped dead in his tracks and wavered like jello. "That was…TenTen...and she's gonna…sing?" Neji had noticed the girls as he sped past them; the one that caught his attention was a pitch black haired girl with long hair. (A/n: Hint, Hint, It was TenTen.) 50 Narutos and a single Sasuke came to a screeching halt, nearly trampling the Hyuuga boy. "Neji, what's wrong?" the original Naruto asked. Neji didn't seem to notice. "Sing...TenTen...That was…TenTen…" Shikamaru sighed in relief, letting himself blend into the crowd. Neji looked like a love-struck puppy, and he was glad he couldn't hear what they were saying. But then, he saw TenTen edging toward the stage, and figured he'd rather heard about it than seen it.

TenTen edged closer to the stage, sending evil, death, hate filled glares to Hinata. But Hinata ignored it and had on her halo and made even cuter puppy faces. TenTen went up to the DJ to tell her the song she was gonna sing, at first she had in mind a cool song. But she looked out into the audience at spotted Neji...but he wasn't alone. 'Neji?' TenTen said to  
herself. Neji wasn't alone there was a fangirl inches from his face. TenTen thought she was...naw...it couldn't be... That girl was going to _kiss THE Hyuuga Neji..._ But before TenTen could think on this further, the girl laid a BIG kiss on Neji's lips. (A/n: woah, didn't expect that did ya.? MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M SO EVIL TO NEJI! HAHAHAHAHA!) TenTen was like this: O.O Well, wouldn't you be like that. TenTen Held her head down in defeat. When she looked up, she walked straight to the DJ and whispered her song in her ear.

Neji, upon being kissed by someone, finally broke out of his trance. "WTF!" Too bad for TenTen; she hadn't seen him smack the girl across the bar. Sasuke and all the Narutos stood there, dumbfounded. Shikamaru twitched from his 'hiding' place. Forgetting himself, he ran up to Neji, and so did Sasuke and... every single Naruto. "Dude, WTF?" "Who was that?" "Are you alright?" The questions swarmed him, but he didn't notice. He was hyperventilating and FUMING. Steam poured out his ears, and his face turned red. Shikamaru got scared again. Actually, they were all scared, so they did what any normal wimp would do. They ran for their dear lives. Neji was close to animal at the moment, and seeing something running from him, immediately made him chase after. He was blinded; all he saw was red.

Okay, for ya'll that are a bit confused on what just happened, let me show you a little flashback.

_A fangirl had just walked up to Neji with a sweet, goody-two-shoes smile. She started to get closer to Neji, and he tried to get away. Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru decided that their little game of Hide-and-go-Kill-Shikamaru to watch what was going to happen._

"_Oh, Neji-kun, you're so cute."_

"_Umm…Do I know you?"_

"_No, but you could get to know me very well." She said while taking a few steps closer to Neji._

_Naruto, Sasuke, and Naruto were trying not to laugh, but they were failing, so it sounded like they were giggling. And Neji was starting to blush from the girls closeness._

"_Ummm…I don't think-"Neji was cut off by the girl's lips who pressed hers against his. _

Yup, that's how it happened.

And then he saw...TenTen. He stopped again, wavering. "TenTen... singing... singing..." Sasuke, Narutos, and Shikamaru turned around and stared at him again. They just gave up on it, sweat-dropped, and fell over anime-style.

TenTen was...well, let's take a look at TenTen's thoughts right now. 'That f bastard! He needs to run home to his bitch Sasuke!' Yes, well, it was obvious she was really, really REALLY MAD! Naw, that was an understatement, words could not describe the raw furry flowing through her veins. But, she took a deep breath before she got up on the stage and grabbed the mike from the mike holder-thingy. The flicked the switch on the mike to 'On' and the music started to play.

Neji's eyes turned to hearts, as he stood wavering, watching his TenTen. His mouth was wide open, and he hosted a kitten face. Naruto took one glance, and pounced on him, growling. "How DARE you copy my kitty whiskers!" Naruto bit him. Neji screamed. That was it... They started a girly scratch/bite/pull-hair scuffle. Sasuke and Shikamaru looked on in amusement and slight disturbance.

TenTen saw that Neji's 'Girl fight' With Naruto had settled down, and she started to sing when the time came.

_Now that you're out of my life  
I'm so much better  
You thought that I'd be weak without you  
But I'm stronger  
You thought that I'd be broke without you  
But I'm richer  
You thought that I'd be sad without you  
I laugh harder  
You thought I wouldn't grow without you  
Now I'm wiser  
Thought that I'd be helpless without you  
But I'm smarter  
You thought that I'd be stressed without ya  
But I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without ya  
Sold 9 million  
_**  
**  
TenTen sent a sorrowful glance toward Neji, but soon got ready for the chorus

_I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon' give up (What?)  
I'm not gon' stop (What?)  
I'm gon' work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)_

Neji flinched at the sound of TenTen's beautiful voice, but it was the lyrics that got to him. He stood up straight as a board, eyes wide, but face emotionless. Naruto came at him, and Neji, with one swift movement, punched him in the face without even looking. Naruto flew across the room and hit the wall. Neji stared at TenTen. Stared like he was about to melt into a puddle and flow down the drain. As if he was about to choke to death on a piece of fruit cake.

TenTen saw Neji punch Naruto clear across the room. For a moment her eye twitched at this, but resumed singing none the less.

_Thought I couldn't breathe without ya  
I'm inhaling  
You thought I couldn't see without you  
Perfect vision  
You thought I couldn't last without you  
But I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without you  
But I'm livin'  
Thought that I would fail without you  
But I'm on top  
Thought it would be over by now  
But it won't stop  
Thought that I would self destruct  
But I'm still here  
Even in my years to come  
I'm still gon' be here  
_

And TenTen was true to these words she was singing. She realized something, something she should have realized a long time ago. Neji didn't want her; all she was to him was a training partner. And since she thought he now had a 'Girlfriend' she was through chasing after him. She was going to live on without. She would still try to be his friend and training partner. But that was it. TenTen didn't need him anymore; she was going to get over her liking of him. TenTen was a survivor.

Neji stared at TenTen, rooted to the floor. Naruto had tried to punch Neji back but it had bounced off of him, sending the Kyuubi vessel into the wall again. Neji was like a rock, Standing there, Staring. He no longer wavered. Being the mind-reading, future-seeing weirdo with ESP that he was, Neji could just tell it was directed at him. He stood there like an emotionless mountain, thinking back to when TenTen had kind of "asked him out." He had rejected her coldly, but it was only to hide how he felt. And how he knew they could never be together for multiple reasons. Now, Neji seriously regretted it. He used his Byakuugan-y skills to read her emotions. The way her eyes were, the expression on her face. He shuddered. A single wave made his body quake, and then he was still again.

_Repeat Chorus Twice  
_

TenTen was glaring at Neji, during the chorus she was. But when the chorus was over, her gaze lightened, and she, kinda, smiled.

_Wishin' you the best  
Pray that you are blessed  
Much success, no stress, and lots of happiness  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon' blast you on the radio_

_(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon' lie on you and your family  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon' hate on you in the magazines  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon' compromise my Christianity  
(I'm better than that)  
You know I'm not gon' diss you on the internet_

_Cause my mama taught me better than that  
_**  
**TenTen's eyes Narrowed with emphasis for the last line. 

Neji's position softened slightly and the slightest tinge of sadness showed through his eyes. The tiniest smile curled the left corner of his lips, but it was so small, that it wasn't really even there. It was the type of smile seen in the expression, but barely on the mouth itself. Shikamaru leaned against the wall, staring lazily at Neji as if he knew everything. He kinda did because he was the first to figure out that person in particular was TenTen. Naruto was upside down and slumped against the wall, legs hanging over his head. He looked completely confused. Sasuke stood there, well... being Sasuke. Staring like he knew, even though he didn't, the smallest hint of curiosity in his ebonite eyes.

_Repeat Chorus Twice_

Oh (oh) oh (oh)...  
After of all of the darkness and sadness  
Soon comes happiness  
If I surround my self with positive things  
I'll gain prosperity

Repeat Chorus Til End  


When TenTen was finished a roar of applauses could be heard. With clapping, cat calls, whistles and, well, more clapping! TenTen put on a bright smile and bowed to the audience. She put the mike back on the mike, thingy and went back to her seat. (A/n: What's that called?)

"YOSHA TENTEN! You were great!" Sakura yelled to her friend. "Calm down Sakura, you're starting to sound like Lee and Gai. And I wasn't that good." "Are you kidding me! You rocked; you rolled, and got yourself lots of possible boyfriends!" Ino said while gesturing toward boys who were still eyeing TenTen. "Yes, you were excellent TenTen-chan" Hinata said quietly.

"Now" TenTen started "The only question is, who goes next" TenTen said in a devilish way that made the other girls cower in fear. 

Neji stood there, and Shikamaru and Sasuke looked at him intently to see what he'd do. Naruto still looked insanely confused. Much to their surprise, he not only hung his head slightly, but quietly began to clap. Once TenTen had sat down, he stopped, and stood, staring at his feet. You might've guessed he was deep in thought, but you'd be wrong. Neji didn't even think. He just felt, losing himself to emotion. After a while, the three boys got worried about him, since he hadn't even blinked in 5 whole minutes. They cautiously approached him. Naruto waved his hand in front of Neji's face, and Sasuke kept repeating "Neji? Neji? Neeejiii? are you alright?" and waving his hand, too. Shikamaru just stood there. Finally, Naruto bonked Neji on the nose. He came out of his trance, and looked around. "Errr, sorry..." He said, before quickly falling back into his nearly unconscious state. Naruto bopped his nose again and said "Neji!" quite sharply. "Huh? Sorry..." To stop him from falling back into his little trance,

Sasuke poked him on the cheek, and Naruto grabbed his shoulders, looking into his glazed-over eyes. "Neji, what's wrong with you!" The Hyuuga did nothing but stare. Naruto, thinking he had gone back to his emotions, was about to smack him across the face, when Shikamaru decided to open his mouth.

"Don't you get it? TenTen was talking to Neji."

Sasuke and Naruto stared at him.

"What?" Naruto said.

"You couldn't tell? The look on her face when that crazy girl took advantage of Neji's spaced-out moment, and the look on her face now, after singing, like she got a load off of her chest, and regained her pride. Remember how she immediately went to tell the DJ her song after that girl came?"

Naruto looked as if he was thinking for a moment. But it more looked like he was constipated. 

"THAT WAS TENTEN!" (A/n: He doesn't know yet, poor dobe.)

Shikamaru slapped his forehead in irritation and let out a heavy sigh.

"Oh yeah...You know what, you're right!"

Sasuke sweat-dropped and stared at the dobe, telling him that he was, in fact, a dobe. Shikamaru nodded. Neji was still standing there, but slowly, he nodded, too. His sudden movement startled them, and they did absolutely nothing when he broke free of Naruto's hold, and retreated to a table.

Shikamaru took this moment to advance to the raven-haired and the blue-eyed.

"And from the looks of it, Neji was after her, too," he said knowingly and softly.

Naruto looked slightly shocked, but his mouth quickly became a grim line, showing that he had gotten it this time, and started putting two and two together before Shikamaru had said it. Sasuke sighed, and looked at his feet without any emotion in his eyes at all, though he felt the slightest pang of sorrow for his friend.

432493264539826538124638215628956432653492564302654320543286532656068265472264230548036483256432803465834

**Well, yeah, the reason the boys were acting kinda OOC TO DA MAX one moment and totally normal another is because me and my friend played this out in an Rp fashion on AIM, and since she's the Princess of randomness (Me being the Queen, Go to my profile and you'll find out.) It was pretty weird. Oh, and speaking of my profile, Go to it and AMVs of the songs will be there. **

**And remember, that button right there! Click it, and review! Because reviews make people happy! And don't flame, because it holds people back from their destinies.**


	4. That Don't Impress Me

**Woah, 13 pages, and 6,663 words. That's a lot, well, I kept my promise. And that's al that matters I guess. XD**

234364316431286432015632180532816438291046328956342583904632819043029468321904632894302

"TenTen-chan, maybe w-we should do Eny, Meany, Miny, Moe again?" Hinata stuttered. "PSH, in your dreams, and besides, you know that that doesn't work for three people" TenTen commented.

"Neji, you okay?" Naruto asked. Neji shook his head bluntly. Sasuke made a sideways face. "Hey, there are plenty of other fish in the sea..." "Yeah, Neji. You could go after someone else." Neji stared at Shikamaru and Sasuke like they had three heads, then bashed his own against the table and let it stay there. "Ih screwmed uhmp" he said, muffled by the table. They somehow understood, and Naruto's hand landed over his shoulders. Neji twitched at the contact. "Dumn't tush mwe." His shoulders flinched uncontrollably, and Naruto retreated quickly.

Kagura was a new waitress at the Karaoke bar and of course it was her first night working. She spotted the 4 gentlemen (A/n: Psh, yeah right.)she was supposed to talk to and went over to them. "Hello, I'm Kagura and I shall be serving you tonight, may I take your order?" Kagura whipped out a pen and paper from out of nowhere.

Neji was silent, his nose pressed hard against the wood of the table. "Coke..." Sasuke said quietly.

Shikamaru: Ginger Ale. Naruto: Shirley Temple. Neji didn't order. Neji was silent. "Neji, what do you want to drink?" Kagura asked him. Time passed. Finally, Shikamaru murmured "I don't think he wants anything..." Naruto blinked. "Uhm... How'd you know his name?"

Sasuke flashed his sharingan on unintentionally, staring right through her eyes.

Shikamaru glanced up at her lazily. "Umm...OH YEAH! I remember now!" Kagura exclaimed hyperly. "Here" She laid an envelope face down on the table." Its for your friend, Someone told me to give it to you" It was a medium-sized envelope with the letters 'To Neji' Written on the front. Kagura stood there as proud as peacock that just won the lottery

Neji could seriously care less. He sat there, face imprinted into the table.

Naruto grabbed the letter up, giggling madly. Sasuke pulled it from his hands and scolded him, though his curiosity was beginning to swell... The two boys began to sweat, and Sasuke's pale hand, trembling, edged toward the top of the envelope.

Shikamaru looked at them lazily from the corners of his eyes.

Naruto and Sasuke eyed the bit of paper they were about to open like it was a piece of meat.

"We really shouldn't..." Sasuke said, suddenly pausing, staring over at Neji. Naruto glanced, too. "I wonder if he's actually conscious." "I wonder if he actually cares..." Shikamaru retorted. _'Ah well,' _Sasuke thought, slipping his hand inside and pulling out a piece of paper. They all looked at it... practically unable to read the handwriting.

"AW, WHAAAT! CAN YOU READ THAT?" Naruto exclaimed with obvious disruption to his excitement. Shikamaru looked down and sighed. Sasuke looked very disappointed.

Shikamaru snatched the letter from Naruto and eyed it carefully. "Uhm, yeah..." And his eyes bulged slightly. Naruto and Sasuke were caught in the suspense. "Well... -- WELL! What does it say!"

"... oh my god..."

Shikamaru: This makes no sense...

Naruto and Sasuke: NANI?

"What are you talking about? Look, I'll read it..."

Kagura started reading the paper. It said... (A/n: This poem is copyrighted to me. I made it up and if I find anyone using it, there shall be consequences -.O)

_'In the Palace Garden... _

There is a place where the untold is said...

And where the unimaginable, and unreachable is experienced...

This is a beautiful Place...

But the only problem is...

You must find it First...

From...TenTen...'

"That's what it says" Kagura said in a I'm-smarter-than-u-tone

Neji perked up immediately. His face was a frightening sight, and made all three boys cower and tremble in fear. His nose was pushed up; there were red marks on his forehead, cheeks, nose, and chin. Slowly, the flesh that was smeared out of place bounced into its original spot. Sasuke's eyelid twitched and everyone looked decently disturbed. "TenTen..?" Neji snatched the letter and walked off into the crowd, trying to think about what she meant.

Kagura and the other boys watched him walk off. "What the heck is his problem?" Kagura asked

"He needs quiet time so he can think," Sasuke replied with knowing. "It's quieter in the crowd then over here, at a nice, secluded table?" Naruto questioned. "Who knows? Neji's weird sometimes," Shikamaru stated, leaning back into his chair.

"Well, whatever, I'll be right back with your drinks" Kagura said as she walked off.

"Okay, Sakura, I say, you go." TenTen said as she pointed to Sakura. "Must I TenTen?" Sakura said cowardly. "Yes" Hinata looked away as TenTen and Sakura had their little fight. When she spotted Naruto. She glared at him remembering that he called her weird.

Neji was standing in the corner thinking.

Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke were playing a game of go-fish with the coasters, which all looked exactly the same. They were bored without Neji, but of course, were either too lazy to look for him, too considerate to bother him, or too confused. (Order obviously being Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto)

Naruto scowled and threw his coaster on the table. "I give up! Shikamaru keeps winning!" He stormed off. Sasuke stared at his retreating back, and then glanced and Shikamaru, who shrugged. "It's not my fault I got to go first every time..." Sasuke made an "ehh" noise, and they continued their game.

Hinata was staring as Naruto threw his coasters at the table. She watched as he went to the bar and started speaking, naw, complaining to the waitress Kagura. If Hinata concentrated she could hear Naruto. She heard...

"I don't get it, I'm as smart as a rocket scientist, I'm as good-looking as Brad Pit, I'm cooler than any guy in Konoha. And I'm the Special, New, and the coolest guy out there. So why can't I win a game of Go-fish!"

Hinata's eye was twitching, not from the go-fish part, but from his gloating, she was disgusted by it. "I'll go" She said quietly and stood up to go to the DJ. The Other girls just blankly stared at her retreating back. "What just happened" TenTen asked. "Don't know" Ino and Sakura said at the same time.

Naruto sighed, and turned around, leaning his upper-arms against the edge of the counter, staring absent-mindedly across the room. Suddenly, his attention was caught by a gorgeous girl walking up to the stage. His jaw dropped to the floor, and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"W-woah..." He said. "She's hott."

"That's Hinata..." Shikamaru said, popping out of no where.

Naruto jumped up and fell down, dropping his SHIRLEY TEMPLE! THAT'S WHAT IT WAS! NARUTO GOT A SHIRLEY TEMPLE, NOT a ... whatever it was. Kay. Moving on. The glass shattered immediately, making a clattering sound. It was barely heard over the sound of people, thankfully. Naruto jumped back up, and glared at his spilled drink. He looked around at Shikamaru.  
**  
**"Look what you made me do! -- wait, WHAT!"

"Hinata," he answered simply, trying to avoid an argument about the drink. "Pff. How can you tell! Hinata would NEVER dress like that... and she wouldn't even dream about dying her hair!" Shikamaru sighed. "Byakugan," he said, pointing to his eye.

"Excuse me...But you dropped your drink...that probably was the last one we had..." Kagura said while appearing out of nowhere with a dark and evil aura around her. "Now lots of people are going to be very mad at you." Still she had the evil aura. "But anyway," She said with a happy bubbly tone this time. "Yes, that's the Hyuuga heiress; I was surprised when I first saw her. The Hyuuga Heir in a place like this, go figure."

Naruto stood there silently, wavering. "Hinata... sing... singing... Hina... nata... sing..." Shikamaru sweat-dropped. He was acting like Neji. Geez, Was everyone like this! He flicked Naruto on the forehead. He didn't react. In fact, he hardly seemed to notice anyone was there at all. "Nata..."

After telling' the DJ her song, Hinata walked up to the mike-holder-thingy and grabbed the mike. She signaled for the music to start playing. While the music intro started Hinata looked Naruto dead in his eyes, and then started singing.

_I've __known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart _

But you've got being right down to an art

You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall

You're a regular original, a know-it-all

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you're a rocket scientist

That don't impress me much

_So you got the brain but have you got the touch _

Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright

But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night

That don't impress me much

But Hinata wasn't like TenTen, she was smiling and swaying to the music and making gestures with her hands.

Naruto flinched. If that was Hinata... and then... Was she? How could? ... Was Hinata even capable of such a look? Naruto reenacted Neji's actions, stiffening up like a board. Shikamaru stared at him like he had five heads, the sweat-dropped and sighed. "...Do I have to deal with this again?" he said to no one in particular. He was going a bit crazy because of the stress from just the thought.

Suddenly, a little girl came up to Naruto and glomped him. Shikamaru stared: O.o She was about two and a half feet tall, and was standing there... clinging to his orange leg. Naruto didn't notice. At all. Period.

Naruto's feelings were depressing to even think about. That's why I won't say what they were. I'll simplify it. He was shocked and felt extremely guilty, but more importantly, his heart was wrenching itself in half. _'Back there... was she trying to tell me something? I interrupted her, didn't I? That must be horrible. I always make sure I say what I wanna say. But Hinata's so shy... You have to let her. I'm so stupid!' _Naruto thought about it a lot more than Neji had. _'You screwed up, dobe.'_ Finally, he came back to himself, and softened his shoulders, mimicking Neji's movements exactly.

_I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
And a comb up his sleeve-just in case  
And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it  
'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place _

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you're Brad Pitt  
That don't impress me much

_So you got the looks but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much _

You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in  
I can't believe you kiss your car good night  
C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right!

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you've got a car  
That don't impress me much

_So you got the moves but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night _

That don't impress me much  
You think you're cool but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night  
That don't impress me much

Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something...  
Oo-Oh-Oh  
That don't impress me much!

Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-No  
Alright! Alright!

You're Tarzan!  
Captain Kirk maybe.  
John Wayne.  
Whatever!  
That don't impress me much!

He hung his head at the end, and clapped softly till she sat down.

"Shikamaru..." Naruto never finished, 'cause, well, he had no idea what he was going to say, anyway. He just walked off.

Little girl attached and all.

Hinata smiled a big happy smile and waved to the audience. She then put down the mike into the mike-holder-thingy and went to sit down. When she sat down, the other girls started spazzing out. "YOSHA, YOSHA, YOSHA! You were so AWSOME!" TenTen screamed at Hinata

Hinata thanked the complements her friends gave her, and turned to see Naruto walking away with a little girl clinging to his leg. Hinata sweat dropped at this but ignored it

Naruto joined Neji in the 'Thinking Corner'. Neji was re-reading and re-reading the letter, then staring out into space and thinking, leaning against the wall that Naruto was kicking. The little girl would call out "Weeeee!" every once and a while, because she was attached to the leg he was kicking with. Neither noticed her. At all. Period.

Shikamaru walked back off to the table, seeing that Sasuke wasn't there. He looked around, and quickly spotted him at the bar, ordering another soda. He walked over, and they started a small conversation. There were many silent gaps. Shikamaru sighed in the current one, which seemed to be dragging on forever.

"I'm bored... I wish we could go home now, but we can't leave Neji and Naruto... How troublesome." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Kagura slammed her hand down on the bar counter in front of the boys. She didn't have to, but she did for emphasis. "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS! FIRST HYUUGA, THEN THAT OTHER KID WITH THE ORANGE SHIRT, WHATS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!"

Shikamaru and Sasuke stared. They stared like they'd never stared before. And then... they stared some more.

Finally, Sasuke broke the disturbing silence. "Uhmmmm..." It quickly returned. _'Nice, Sasuke, great work. Some ninja you are.' _he thought to himself. _'You can't even break silence!' 'Dude, quit being so hard on yourself.' 'Shi... Shikamaru!' '...' 'HOW'D YOU GET IN MY MIND!' _Sasuke let out a loud terrified scream.

Shikamaru stared at him like he was nuts. Sasuke giggled freakishly. "Eh... heheheh..." _'You're going nuts, Sasuke! You need to stop talking to yourself! ... Wow. That helps.' _"Err..." Shikamaru started. "Right, ignoring that..." He bent over to Kagura's ear, and whispered, while Sasuke tried to shiftily reach over and hear, but failed, and fell over, knocking down chairs and people's drinks.

"They're in luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurve"

"Ahhhh...I see..." Kagura said as Shikamaru told her what happened. "So...Are YOU in love?" She said while leaning closer to him. Not in a flirtatious way, but an I-wanna-hear-and-if-you-don't-tell-me-I'm-gonna-whack-you-with-pie way.

Shikamaru's eyes got really wide. "Err... i-is… that... y -- our business -ss?"

Sasuke stood up and brushed himself off, leaning his elbows against the counter, eyeing Shikamaru curiously. "Hn... Are you?" he asked, looking at him sarcastically and smirking slightly. Shikamaru scowled, and sent Sasuke a death glare, beginning the Uchiha vs. Nara death glare contest.

Kagura sighed. Then, she slapped them both across the face. "Oh yeah, I didn't give you your drink." She reached under the counter and gave Shikamaru and Sasuke their drinks

"Oww..." Shikamaru whined, rubbing his cheek. He didn't bother to say thank you, just took the drink, and sipped it gently. Sasuke silently felt the side of his face, placed a straw in his drink, and then sent Kagura one of his famous death glares.

Kagura seeing Sasuke give her a glare said "Don't play with me boy" In a ghetto fashion and slapped Sasuke again

Sasuke scowled, curling up the top of his lip as she slapped him. "It's too bad I don't hit girls..." he said under his breath, so quiet he couldn't even hear himself. His head fell foreword, and his bangs covered his eyes, placing a shadow over his entire face.

Shikamaru just looked like a defiant puppy.

Kagura happily smiled and walked over to the 'thinking corner' she turned Naruto around from his kicking the wall and said "QUIT KICKING THE FREAKIN' WALL!" And she slapped Naruto so he fell, with the little girl still attached to him. She then went to Neji and slapped him too. "WHY DON'T YOU ASK HER WHAT IT MEANS! SHE'S RIGHT OVER THERE!" Kagura pointed to where TenTen and the girls were sitting

Neji and Naruto stared. So did Shikamaru and Sasuke. Everyone was silent. Suddenly, the little girl bit Naruto. "Ouch!" he said, but didn't even bother to look down, because the sound of his voice woke Neji up.

"Because," he said calmly. "She's mad at me, and I don't feel comfortable talking to her."

"DO IT FAGGOT!"

Neji clenched his fists. Naruto, too. They went in on her, eyes glowing red. Shikamaru and Sasuke shrugged, feeling bored, and came at her from behind. All four boys jumped on Kagura, forgetting the "don't hit girls" code, and started beating the crap out of her.

"Quit telling us what to do! What makes you think you can run our lives!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hiya, what are...you guys...Doing?" Kagura said as she was walking by with a tray of drinks. The boys stared at her and blinked. Then blinked again. "Oh, that's my shadow clone; I made her so she could help me with the orders." And while Kagura 1 said that, Kagura 2 disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Neji's fisted landed on Shikamaru's face, and Naruto's kick hit Sasuke square in the chest.

Both attackers stood up straight as a board, unblinking, eyes wide as dinner plates.

"uh oh..." they said as Sasuke and Shikamaru came at them.

"Umm if I could interrupt" Kagura said while waving a hand

"WE LOVE YOU!" Neji and Naruto said, cheesy waterfalls of tears flowing from their eyes, as they jumped to her feet, kissing them. "OF COURSE WE DON'T MIND!"

"PLEASE DO!"

Shikamaru and Sasuke looked annoyed. They would have to beat up the other boys later.

"Umm could you stop and listen to me"

"YOSHA!" they said enthusiastically, not wanting to get the crap beaten out of them. Everyone stood around Kagura, listening.

"Okay, Neji, just go over there and Tell TenTen you're sorry, I'm sure she'd listen. And dude with orange shirt, (She doesn't know his name) Just go talk to Hinata and say you're sorry.

Naruto and Neji sighed, and nodded to her. Sasuke and Shikamaru stared at them expectantly, and then went over to stand by Kagura as they watched.

First, Neji went up to TenTen.

"Hey, TenTen... I'm... err..." "Sorry?" she asked calmly. "Yeah..." he said unsurely, putting his hand on his shoulder, and making a sideways face.

Kagura had hearts in her eyes. "Ah, true love"

"Well...Neji-kun...TOUGH BEANS!" TenTen yelled and walked away

Neji looked like: O.O

There was awkward silence, but as Neji turned to walk away Hinata said "Neji, why are you here?"

Neji craned his neck around to look at Hinata. "I don't know," he said, and walked off.

"Okay, that's not how I envisioned that" Kagura said to Sasuke and Shikamaru. "TRUE LOVE CRUSHED!"

Neji walked passed the three stooges. "The worst part is that it's not," he murmured, and continued on his way back to the bar.

TenTen was sitting on the bar stool thinking 'WTF! WHY DID I DO THAT! THE GUY OF MY DREAMS JUST WALKED UP TO ME AND I BRUSHED HIM OFF LIKE THAT!' TenTen was spazzing

Neji stopped in his tracks, just yards from TenTen's back. _'What am I doing? She doesn't want me anymore, that obvious. I should just be respectful and back off...' _Inner Neji (gasp!) smacked Neji across the face. 'GO! GO! GOOOO!' Neji mind-sighed at his loud, ambitious inner self, and mustered up all the courage he could get. A shaky hand became solid and still as pride returned to the Hyuuga, and a worried, unsure face molded into determination. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"TenTen-san."

"Okay, NOW true love will blossom" Kagura said to Sasuke and Shikamaru. Sasuke and Shikamaru looked on, trying their hardest to believe the crazy woman.

TenTen turned around and saw only the legendary Hyuuga eyes. "Hinata?"

Neji anime crashed to the ground. "... Neji..." he whispered from the ground, and it sounded like he was crying. (A/n: He wasn't NEJI IS TOO COOL FOR THAT!)

TenTen stood up and let her bangs shadow her eyes. She didn't dare look at him "I thought you didn't like me" She said in a serious tone.

Neji stood up again, looking sternly into her eyes. "First, can you tell me what the note means? What do you mean 'I must find it first'? And what is this "Palace Garden"?" he said in a very Neji-ish tone, which he hasn't done much for the entire fan fiction

"Fine, since you're so dense I'll tell you. But first follow me." TenTen walked straight past everyone who had their eyes glued on her as she walked out the bar. (A/n: ZOMG! The suspense, its enough to kill a person.)

Neji felt electric jolts flow up his spine. It was the suspense. He had to know, and he was going to know... It made him feel excited. He followed TenTen quickly, eyes fastened to the back of her head.

"WTF just happened" Kagura asked Shikamaru and Sasuke

"How are we supposed to know!" they said in unison. "You're the one always with the answer, ne?"

"Since when!"

"Since you told them what to do... since it worked... At least for Neji, I think." Sasuke answered. Shikamaru stared at him. He'd never once uttered a sentence so long in his life.

TenTen walked down a sidewalk with the moon shinning brightly. She kept on walking making sure Neji was following her. Neji looked around. He began to slow down, so he wasn't on her heels. His posture softened. It was cold outside. Where were they going?

"TenTen-san...where are we going?"

Her body tensed up at his words. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared ahead, not facing Neji. She then turned around with one swift movement. There were still a few yards of distence between them. "In the Palace Garden...There is a place where the untold is said...

And the unimaginable and unreachable is experienced...

This is a beautiful place...But the only problem is...You must find it first"

"TenTen... -- " His brow twisted itself up in thought, and Neji finally thought he sort of got it. (A/n: But he didn't, cause he spazzes alot in his mind -.-)His legs moved without his consent, but it didn't matter. He agreed. He halted a mere foot away from the weapon mistress, looking down at her, waiting for her to move again. He studied her face, clear eyes peering down right through her own. She'd always been the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen. The closeness made him tingle, and he prayed she'd go, just start walking, so his fingers would stop itching to curl around her tiny waist.

TenTen watched as he approached her, his Lavender/White eyes boring into her brown ones. "The palace Garden is a magical place that can only be reached by your heart and mind...The many things that are there is Love, its beautiful, and unimaginable. But you must find it first, and the only way you can is opening your heart to the ones around you." TenTen faced Neji, she was on the brink of tears, but would not let Neji see her cry. (A/n: Well, I am -sniffles-)

Neji's legs had a change of heart. They were suddenly rooted to the ground, and completely immobile. The tingling sensation in his hands heightened to the extent where they felt totally numb. Electric shivers ran up and down his spine. Oh, but how could it happen? Everything was so perfect, but just out of reach. Neji's face was stone cold, despite the waterfalls of emotion inside of him. The moon created a shaft of light, which poured through the leaves of the tree the two stood beneath. Aside from the moon and the faint glow of the street lamps, it was pitch black outside. There was not a single sound. Even the bugs had gone to sleep. The light drone from the Karaoke bar died out long ago. It was just Neji and TenTen. That was all.

A rough hand slipped under her hair, and poked through right above the roots on her neck, grabbing a gentle hold of the shimmering brown locks. The moonlight danced in Neji's clear eyes, illuminating them as he looked down on TenTen's face. Seconds felt like hours. They trickled by so slowly. Carefully, Neji pressed his forehead against TenTen's, the tips of their noses just barely touching.

"I would ... love to go there with you, TenTen," he said quietly, not really wanting to break the silence. It was perfect here, so perfect. He never wanted it to end, although he would have to be the one to disrupt it. "But... Hiashi-sama. I... you... He would never approve." (A/n:-Breaks down crying-)

Neji pulled his head away from hers, though gravity seemed not to want to allow it any farther than a few inches or so. His hand slowly retreated to his side, brushing against her cheek on the way. Turning away was the hardest thing he had every done, but it didn't even seem that way. He looked cold, hard, and emotionless as he walked off, the moon glinting in his lavender eye as the last of his face disappeared. Once turned around, the Hyuuga shut his eyes tight to hold back the foolish tears. It was only for seconds, though those seconds seemed, again, like hours.

As Neji walked away, his form fading in the shadows of the trees. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as the words he uttered echoed through her mind. She should have guessed, he was a prodigy, and she was an orphan. They were never meant to be. It was a love that was doomed from the start. TenTen turned away, her back facing Neji as she was now truly crying. Her tears were flowing now, trailing down her glowing face and falling to the ground below. She then started walking away from Neji and the Bar. She walked toward the lake and stared at it as the water glistened brightly from the moonlight.

Neji felt the lump in his throat crawling back up to sting him in the eyes. He blinked several times, and shook his head, but it didn't work. Tears just flew everywhere when he did that. He felt like, for lack of a better word, crap. What was he even doing? He couldn't go back to the Karaoke bar crying like that. Hell, why was he even going back anyway? He didn't want to. Well, he supposed he couldn't just go off without telling the guys. They might worry about him, and if they did, Naruto would beat him up in the morning.

Sighing, a flustered Hyuuga retreated to a park bench, half of it shaded by a leafy, over-hanging tree. It was only yards away from a street lamp, which poured faint, golden light onto the other half. Neji sat down right on the border, half of his face becoming shadowed. The moonlight poured down on him from behind. Everything was still and quiet. The air was chilly, which only teased him farther into his heart. And the stone-cold Hyuuga Neji silently broke down andcried into the night.

**ON TO THE NARUTO AND HINATA….STUFF!**

Finally, Naruto saw an opening, when Ino and Sakura walked off to try and find TenTen. (they didn't know she left) Casually, Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets, and walked up to Hinata. "Hey, err..." he looked off to the side."I'm really sorry for back in the woods and stuff... I shouldn't have ever interrupted you. I mean, that must be terrible, never getting to say what you want." "N-na-ruto-ku --" Naruto cut her off, pulling her to his chest in a strong hug.

Hinata was shocked as Naruto pulled her into a giant hug. And everyone else was like 'WTF just happened' Hinata blushed a shade a red that rivaled the red markings of the Inuzuka clan. She at first tried to break away from his hug, but soon let it occur

Naruto grinned slightly. Not the huge, crazy, toothy grin. A warm, simple, and genuine grin. He pulled Hinata tighter for a moment, then released her, and looked down at her lavender eyes. She really was gorgeous, even when she changed like that.

Hinata looked into Naruto's dark blue eyes. She felt a warmness coming from them, but not just any warmness, but that of someone who truly cared for you. But this was feeling Hinata could not bear her heart any longer. She made a mad dash for the door and ran outside. Her tears creating a stream of water behind her. She ran to the park and threw herself upon the lush green grass, her tears mixing with the already forming dew. (A/n: O.O spaz much?)

Naruto suddenly felt Hinata slip out of his hands. There was nothing he could do, just stand there and watch her run. He doubted he would've caught her or chased her even if he wasn't totally immobile from shock. His facade became that of sorrow and distress. Maybe... Hinata didn't want him at all. Naruto hung his head in shame. He was such a fool... His hands fell to his sides and balled into fists, and the fox boy retreated to the bar, sitting alone. He order a ginger ale, and sat there, hardly drinking it, just stirring it with the straw and watching the ice cubes and the bubbles inside the clear glass.

"Dude, they're pathetic" Kagura said to Sasuke and Shikamaru

Sasuke and Shikamaru stared at her like she was nuts. "Hinata... well, I don't get her..." Sasuke started. "But Naruto, I mean... what would you do if the person you loved just got you thinking they loved you back, and then ran off crying? Naruto's had a past full of loneliness... He's sensitive about people not liking him," Shikamaru said smartly. Sasuke's mouth became a grin line, and he nodded in agreement. _'Geez, this Kagura person is really insensitive...' _both boys thought. It was a rare act of sensitivity on their part, but then again, Naruto WAS their friend, and it was natural to want to protect him.

"Oh yeah, It must be so sad for him. But I'm sure Hinata-sama was just scared. I know that she's a fragile girl, maybe she just wasn't ready." Kagura said with sadness in her eyes. She walked over to another table and started doing her job. Which she hadn't been doing a lot of since the beginning of the chapter

Sasuke and Shikamaru blinked. "Uhm, didn't she just call them pathetic...?" Sasuke said. "I believe so... Ah, well," Shikamaru said in response. "At least she gets it now." Sasuke nodded in agreement. The two looked over at their friend, who was just staring at his drink. "Should we go over?" Sasuke asked. "Nah, he probably wants his space..." "Mmm." "Hey... Where's Neji?" Sasuke shot his head up to look around as soon as the question hit his ears. Shikamaru followed suit, and they came to the conclusion that he wasn't in the bar at all. "damn..." Shikamaru said, since the last they'd seen of him, TenTen was rejecting his apology. "I hope he knows Naruto's gonna beat his ass in the morning..." Sasuke said, and the two immediately went for the door. "Wait!" Shikamaru said. "We can't leave Naruto here alone." Sasuke looked around, as if he was thinking. "What should we do?" "You stay here, I'll go look for Neji." Sasuke nodded dropping the handle, and retreating back to a table where he could watch Naruto, to make sure he was okay.

Shikamaru pushed the door open, and shoved his hands in his pockets as soon as the cold air hit his face. He walked silently down the sidewalk, looking around for any signs of his friend. He spied Hinata in the wet grass, sobbing her eyes out. He stared, sweat-dropped, and just passed on. "-sigh- What a night..." he whispered gently to himself, looking up at the black, cloudless sky. The moon was full and glowing silver, and the stars shown like little light bulbs.

Sasuke was getting relatively bored.

He sighed, getting up, and approaching the bar. He went to the opposite side so he wouldn't bother Naruto, but kept an eye on him. "Doctor Pepper," (A/n: MUAHHAHAHA! Umm, -cough- yeah, continue) he told the bartender, who took only a few seconds to get it for him. He nodded in thanks, payed, and quietly returned to his table. He cupped the cold glass in his hands, sipping it gingerly, still watching Naruto, although his vision strayed elsewhere in boredom. His eyes landed on a gorgeous girl, who he could've sworn he knew. He spit his drink out at the sight of her. It took a lot to make Sasuke even look. He stared, but as soon as he caught hold of himself again, returned his gaze to Naruto. The girl's picture remained in his mind's eye, and he started doing exactly what Naruto was doing: just stirring his drink.

Sakura had giving up her search for TenTen, and it seemed that Hinata had disappeared too. So Sakura just sat down at the girls table and waited for Ino. Sakura was completely bored, so, she decided to see who was singing next. And it was...ROCK LEE! Okay, so Lee Went up to the stage and lots of other backup singers appeared. And, Lee started singing…and he...RAWKED!

_Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightning  
But they fought with expert timing _

They were funky China men from funky Chinatown  
They were chopping them up and they were chopping them down  
It's an ancient Chineese art and everybody knew their part  
From a feint into a slip, and kicking from the hip

Sasuke's attention was caught as someone started to sing. He hadn't noticed anyone going on stage. The person's voice was spectacu... lar... ROCK LEE? Sasuke's eyes became the size of dinner plates, and he sweat-dropped. The raven-haired boy had to turn away very soon, because Lee's dancing was beginning to burn his obsidian eyes... Which were to beautiful and sexy to die.

Sakura was so shocked by Lee, her Mind couldn't control her body. She stood up and walked over to Sasuke's table, not really noticing him. So instead she tripped over him. Knocking over his drinks, and him.

Once Sakura had realized the mistake she had made, she kneeled down and started to pick up Glass pieces. When Sasuke kneeled down to help her she apologized. "Gom-" Sakura then realized that the person she had knocked over was Sasuke. She was dropped the pieces of glass and rose to her feet and let her Bangs shadow her eyes.

Sasuke blinked at the disguised Sakura that stood before him. After a while, his cheeks began to turn a light, but noticeable, shade of pink.

Sakura was still glaring Sasuke down for awhile. Then she noticed That Sasuke was starting to blush. She kneeled down at his eye level and then started to smirk. "Why are you blushing? Did you see your girlfriend or something" Sakura pretended to look around, "I don't see Chouji anywhere, so I guess they're not here."

Sasuke stared at Sakura, blinking violently. Blush? Uchiha Sasuke did not blush. There was no way any red was anywhere near his face. She was lying. That was it. He was certainly NOT blushing. At all. Period. His thoughts of self-defense turned to rage as she uttered her next words. The blush that was indeed on Sasuke's face disappeared entirely. Chouji? He bristled, shoulders tensing. He glared at her now. Before he could think, he had smacked her across the face. Then he was still again, eyes wide, staring at his hand as if it actually had a head. "G-g..." he couldn't say sorry. Pssht. Uchiha Sasuke never said sorry...

Sakura stared in surprise as Sasuke raised his hand to strike her. But beforehand, she did some quick seals and what Sasuke ended up slapping was a log. Then, Sasuke started to say he was Sorry, but she wasn't falling for it, she came up behind him and kicked his back. Causing him to fall over, then she turned on her heel and went back to her table, now that Lee's singing was over.

Sasuke was completely shocked at himself, and Sakura. He couldn't think clearly at all, he just lay there on the ground, unblinking.

Sakura, not satisfied with her little performance made a Kage Bunshin and ordered a drink. She gave Sakura 2 the drink and Sakura 2 walked over and poured Strawberry Fanta on Sasuke's head. In Sakura 1's mind 'MUHAHAHHAHA! TAKE THAT SASUKE-TEME!'

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Now he was lying there, ticked off, with a wet and pink head, and doing nothing about it. Why? SASUKE WAS IN LUUUUUUUURVE.

Sakura was just so confused, why was he just lying there. He was sticky, and covered in Fanta, so why was he just lying there. She had the shadow clone go kick Sasuke with her foot. But that didn't work.

Sasuke sighed, and finally rose to his feet. His peacock's fro' was flat and wet, and he looked a bit rough. The inky-haired boy was still for a moment, then walked off in the other direction, escaping from Sakura to go stand in the 'Thinking corner'.

Sakura watched as Sasuke walked over to the 'Thinking Corner' With Naruto who had a little girl glomping him. Sakura, like everyone else sweat dropped at this but ignored it. So, she got up and went to the 'Thinking Corner' and stood in front of Sasuke, trying not to get dripping Fanta on her

Sasuke stared at Sakura, now all of the emotion drained from his face. Actually, he looked kind of pathetic and miserable. Nothing even tried to creep between his lips. Aside from the fact that he was looking her dead in the eye, it was like he hardly noticed her existence. Naruto didn't see that Sakura was there at all, he was too deep into his thoughts…..and kicking the wall….again.

Sakura's glare was an intimidating one indeed, but soon, she talked to him. "So, I have two choices, I can pin you down and put an Albino Squirrel down your pants, but that's too much work. So instead, I'll ask you why you are here." Sakura had utter seriousness in her voice.Sasuke stared at Sakura for a while longer, then shifted his gaze to his feet. "Narutard dragged us all here," he answered simply, and fell silent, gazing back into her emerald eyes.

Sakura Glanced at Naruto who was still kicking the wall, and the little girl was still going "WEEEEEE!" Sakura shook her head and just walked away. But she did it so fast that the ends of her hair smacked Sasuke's face.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto when Sakura did, blinking at the child attached to his leg. He was still staring at it when the pink-haired... well, black and pink-haired, now, girl walked off, the ends of her hair whipping Sasuke's cheek. He winced at the sting, but otherwise ignored it. A pale, red mark started to form, as he boredly watched his friend, whilst actually thinking quite hard.

Then, Naruto Saw Sakura smack Sasuke with her hair, and saw that Sasuke wasn't phased by it. So, what would you do? Yep, that's right, Go over and SLAP Sasuke, and that's just what Naruto did. Then went back to kicking the Wall.

Sasuke's eye twitched uncontrollably as Naruto had just slapped him. He was about to retaliate, but then he heard something, it was a voice, And it was the voice of an angel. Sasuke's head whipped around to the stage to see who was singing, and guess who it was………………HANABI! Naw, just kidding, it was Sakura of 'Course.

And she was rawkin' the mike!

**324353453454365475239563594954665854324525639532452124638534056471542174327462356256320156231846218462462146246**

**ZOMG! Dudes, and duddettes, that thing with eny, meany, miny, moe, and three people really dosen't work. It ALWAYS lands on the person you started on. Go ahead, you can try it right now, it'll land on the first thing you started on.**


	5. Haruno Sakura

**Grrr… I am so desperate, its not even funny. And I request, naw, COMMAND that you do not flame about the song. I know its retarded, and I know its pathetic, but don't tell me. Oh, and there is a bit of Sakura bashing for the first paragraph so don't flame about it. Oh, and If your wondering why Kagura is there so much, its because. Well, ya know how when your watching a movie, and the lady and guy are running from the monster, and the monster is like, meters behind them. And the lady just HAPPENS to be wearing high heels and falls and brakes her ankle. So the guys like three meters in front and runs back to her and kneels down and you're like screaming at the TV "WTF! WHY DID YOU STOP? KEEP RUNNING FOOL!" Yeah, and like when a boy and girl like each other and everyone on the other side of Pluto knows they like each other, but they're doing everything in their power to keep from admitting they like each other and you're like screaming "DUDE! WTF! YOU TWO LIKE EACHOTHER! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT! GOSH!" Yeah, so to prevent you from doing that, she's going to be the one screaming at them to do it. **

**And I don't own Naruto. **

802463210653275439463216423014623165723543951640463294236794250504356348462104621452842

Sakura walked up to the stage in a cool fashion, and told the DJ, yada yada, her song, got the mike, yada, yada, you know the drill. So, some back up singers came up and stood behind Sakura. So, then started, the long awaited era named **When Sakura became Cool for 4 minutes. **And it was something to behold. 

_Sometimes I shave my legs and sometimes I don't  
Sometimes I comb my hair and sometimes I won't  
Depend of how the wind blows I might even paint my toes  
It really just depends on whatever feels good in my soul_

I'm not the average girl from your video  
And I ain't built like a supermodel  
But I learned to love myself unconditionally,  
Because I am a queen

I not the average girl from your video  
My worth is not determined by the price of my clothes  
No matter what I'm wearing I will always be  
Haruno Sakura  


Sasuke was still leaning against the wall that Sakura had left him, his onyx eyes fixed against the Cherry Blossomed Kunoichi. (A/n: Does anyone know how to spell that, 'Cause if you do can ya tell me.) At first To Sasuke, her song sounded like a normal one in general, but soon, the words started to sink in. Sasuke was more or less not really paying attention to her entirely, but more listening to the words as they flowed into his mind. "Grrr…I kinda, well, **really**, spazzed out.' Sasuke said to himself as he remembered his encounter with Sakura. But in the back of his mind he was like, 'ZOMG! I HOPE SHIKAMARU DOSEN'T POP UP IN MY MIND AGAIN! AHHH!' Well, yeah, he was like that.

_When I look in the mirror and the only one there is me  
Every freckle on my face is where it's suppose to be  
And I know my creator didn't make no mistakes on me  
My feet, my thighs, my Lips, my eyes, I'm loving what I see_

_I'm not the average girl from your video  
And I ain't built like a supermodel  
But I learned to love myself unconditionally,  
Because I am a queen_

I not the average girl from your video  
My worth is not determined by the price of my clothes  
No matter what I'm wearing I will always be  
Haruno Sakura

_Am I less of a lady if I don't where panty hose  
My momma said a lady ain't what she wears but what she knows…  
But I've drawn the conclusion, it's all an illusion  
Confusion's the name of the game  
A misconception, a vast deception,  
Something got to change_

Now don't be offended this is all my opinion  
Ain't nothing that I'm saying law  
This is a true confession  
Of a life learned lesson  
I was sent here to share with y'all  
So get in when you fit in  
Go on and shine  
Clear your mind  
Now's the time  
Put your salt on the shelf  
Go on and love yourself  
'Cause everything's gonna be alright

_I'm not the average girl from your video  
And I ain't built like a supermodel  
But I learned to love myself unconditionally,  
Because I am a queen_

I not the average girl from your video  
My worth is not determined by the price of my clothes  
No matter what I'm wearing I will always be  
Haruno 

_Keep your fancy drink, and your expensive minks  
I don't need that to have a good time  
Keep your expensive cars and your caviar  
All's I need is my guitar_

Keep your crystal and your pistol  
I'd rather have a pretty piece of crystal  
Don't need you silly comb, I prefer my own  
What god gave me is just fine…

_I'm not the average girl from your video  
And I ain't built like a supermodel  
But I learned to love myself unconditionally,  
Because I am a queen_

I not the average girl from your video  
My worth is not determined by the price of my clothes  
No matter what I'm wearing I will always be  
Haruno Sakura

Then, all of a sudden, the little girl who was glomping Naruto flew off his leg and crashed into Sasuke. But Sasuke didn't budge, he nor Naruto noticed, at all. Period. So, the little girl whom we all shall name Carolyn, blinked, and then jumped into the air glomped the leg Naruto was kicking the wall with…again. But no one noticed, not at all. Period.

Sasuke stood straight and headed for the bar and ordered himself a strawberry Fanta, because it was all he had left of Sakura. Remember, she dumped it on his head, Good, because it was in the last chapter. Don't remember, go read it again.

He was, well, depressed, well, really, isn't he always? So, he was more depressed than usual. Kay, there, So, he just twiddled his thumbs and sat there.(A/n: That's extremely hilarious to me for some reason. XD) But, soon that got boring, so he just swirled his straw around in his drink. Then, of course Sakura has to be Miss Independent, (A/n: ZOMG! I LOVE THAT SONG! XD) SO she went over to Sasuke at stood a few feet behind him. Sasuke knew she was there, but the silence lingered on. But, soon he spun around on his bar stool to face her. And then…he glomped her and they started making out! O.o

Lol, naw, naw, I'm joking, that didn't happen. Naw, okay, here's what REALLY happened.

But, soon he spun around on his bar stool to face her. Sakura started to start a glaring contest, but it was returned with a compassionate look, and this gave Sakura an expression of surprise.

"Sakura…I know…I know your different…and---"Sasuke was cut off by Sakura's harsh voice.

"Don't give me that crap. Duh, I'm different, I'm Haruno Sakura, and don't tell me that now you've realized you like and stuff, cause its not---"

"ITS ITACHI DAMN IT!

This, caught the attention of just about everyone in the bar. So, 535y431053252384354353425436542646 eyes were glued on him, but not before Sasuke sent them all the famous Uchiha death glare. And everyone went back to their business. (A/n: LOL there was a 'y' in there LOL XD) "Gah, Grrr…Sakura, look I'll tell you this, I do love you, heck, I don't mind standing on the Hokage heads and shouting it out for the world to see. But, I can't…Because if I did…Itachi would kill you, I can have no happiness in my life. Not until I kill him, and I can't risk loosing you…" Sasuke let his raven-colored hair shadow his eyes.

"Then, you don't believe in me…" Sakura said with tone full of sadness and a hint of failure. But With this Sasuke quickly lifted his head and looked at Sakura with a shocked expression.

"What are you talking about Sakura, of course I believe in you."

"No you don't! I've been training under Tsunade-Sama, I'm no longer the weak little Sakura you've had to protect. I've become stronger, I can fend Itachi off myself, and you're making it sound like I'd give myself to him on a silver platter. I don't need protecting."

Sasuke turned and didn't face her "Sakura, I'm sorry but…I just can't risk it…I have to keep you safe…" Sasuke was expecting her to start crying at tell him not to go like she did when he left to join Orochimaru, but it never came.

"Sasuke…Please change your mind" And with that, Sakura walked away with a very large rain cloud held over her heart.

But Sasuke couldn't believe it, she wasn't spazzing out like before. She seemed calm, cool, and collected. 'I guess, she really has changed, a lot. Meh, what am I talking about.' … 'Dude, you did the right thing.' 'AHHHH! SHIKAMARU! HOW DO YOU DO THAT!' … 'It doesn't matter, anyway, how's Naruto' Sasuke was completely freaked out at the fact that Shikamaru had ESP, but glanced in Naruto's Direction anyway. He was still kicking the wall with Carolyn going "WWEEEEEEEE!" Every few minutes. 'H-He's okay, I-I guess' He still wasn't used to Shikamaru being I his mind. 'Ah, well, I haven't found Neji---WTF! INO?' … 'Wa? Ino? I thought you were looking for Neji?' … 'WTF! Okay, dude, I'll catch ya later.' … 'WAIT! I wanna know what she's doing! SHIKAMARU! GET BACK HERE! Grrr…' But it was too late, Shika was gone.

**23543253425436456437564536534654763254326436543747543632623512312235425425**

**Gah, I know its short, but hey, that last chapter was 13 pages on word. I think that covers it. So, yeah, the next one should be longer. Oh, and ABOUT THE AMV FOR THIS SONG! I'm sorry to say, I don't have one for it V.V I couldn't find one, so, because I'm sooo very nice, I'm make one for you guys, and it won't suck. Lol, and I'll tell you when I'm finished. **

**Oh, and, Sorry but now I shall have to request 10 reviews, because I gave you two chapters, and the first one was extremely long. But just for now, and then it shall go back to five. **


End file.
